


Back To You

by katdefbeom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom





	Back To You

Never in your life did you think you would ever hurt like this. Never in your life did you think a day like this would come. Never in your life did you think that you would ever have to let go of the person that you loved the most.

But the day and the time has come, and there is nothing you can do about it. Not anymore.

You stare at the man sitting some distance next to you on the couch.  _Kim Minseok_. The love of your life for the past five years - well he was, until the accident happened. Now you watch him sit there talking to the doctor, as he wonders if he’ll ever get his memories back.

* * *

Six months ago, Minseok got into a terrible car accident on the way home. A drunk driver who was speeding failed to stop at the red light, t-boning Minseok’s car at the intersection. He was very lucky to survive. You had cried all the way to the hospital, but had been hopeful for his recovery.

He was in a coma for two months. Back then, you thought those two months were the worst time of your life. You were naive to think that. His friends had joined your vigil by his side, all of you hoping that he would eventually wake up, and he does. You thought that you had finally had the love of your life back, but you were wrong.

“Who are you?” Minseok asks, looking at you.

“M-Minseok.. I’m Y/N, you’re fiancee.” You remind him gently.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t remember who you are.”

You quickly called the doctor and they went to check him and run some tests. His friends come and sit with you to wait. When they arrived, Minseok had remembered all of them. The doctors had diagnosed him with some special form of retrograde amnesia. He had only forgotten you.

“Don’t worry,Y/N.” Suho wraps his arm around you to reassure you. “Minseok loves you. This is just temporary. He will come back to you.”

* * *

Since he had no memories of you, you had agreed to let Minseok temporarily stay with Jongdae. While he had been staying there, the others have been giving you updates. They also managed to convince Minseok that you really were his fiancee - showing him pictures of the both of you - and eventually, they had managed for him to agree to get to know you.

“Thank you for letting me do this.” You say to Minseok when you show up to take him to the place where you had your first date.

“I am happy to do it, Y/N.” He offers a smile. “I could see from the way I looked at you in the photos that I love you. There was no way that I wasn’t going to give this a shot. Thank you for being patient and not giving up on me.”

“I would never.” You offer your own smile before heading out.

* * *

You spend the next four months taking him to all the places that had meant something to the both of you and doing things that you had both loved to do. None of it worked. While Minseok was happy making new ‘friendly’ memories with you, you couldn’t help but feel deflated that he hadn’t remembered a single thing about you.

Last night had been the deciding factor for you. You had taken him to the place where he had proposed. You had booked out the private gazebo at the back, just like he had done, and had your dinner there. You then had all the tables packed away and slow danced with him. He initially proposed after dancing with you, but as your favourite song finishes, he still hadn’t remembered anything. So you made up your mind.

You decided to break your own heart and let him go. It was better for you to deal with it now, rather than later. You also didn’t think it was fair to keep holding Minseok back in the past, when he could be moving on and be happy. You loved him enough to sacrifice your own happiness as long as he was happy.

Minseok had also made his mind up that night. His memories and feelings of you may not be coming back, but he was making new ones. He had started to care for you - maybe not to the extent that he did when his memories disappeared - but it made him happy. He wanted to keep trying, so he decided to see a psychiatrist, to see if there was any other methods to get his memories back.

* * *

That leads you both to today. That’s why you were there sitting next to him listening to the psychiatrist say that you both had already tried all the methods and that there was no other way. If it hasn’t come back now, he may never be able to recover them.

“Minseok, it’s okay.” You grab his arm to calm him, sadness evident in your features. “We just have to accept it. It’s okay. Let’s go home.”

“But it’s not fair…” Minseok whispers. “I want to remember you. I want to be in love with you. I want-”

“Hush baby, it’s okay.” You assure him. “Let’s go home.”

* * *

You pull into Jongdae’s driveway and walk Minseok up to the door.

“You gonna give the coffee a miss tonight or nah?” He asks as he fumbles for the keys from his pocket.

“I’m going to give it a miss.”

“That’s cool then.” Minseok finally manages to put the key in the lock. “What movie are we watching tonight?”

“Actually, I’m just going to head home, Min. It’s time to call it.”

“What? Call what?” He asks nervously.

“It’s time to end whatever this is. You still can’t remember me Min. It’s not healthy for you or for me. We’re not going anywhere. I just want the best for you and this is it. I don’t want to hold you back anymore. You’re free to move on.”

“But, I don’t want to move on.” Minseok turns to you and grabs you by the shoulders. “I want to remember you, Y/N. There has to be another way. I can’t just let you go. I can’t.”

“Yes, you can Min. You heard what they said. There’s no other way. I love you enough to let you go. I want you to be happy, and you’ll never be until you move on from me. Let me go, Min. It’s for the best.”

Minseok tries to argue further but you silence him by kissing him on the lips, for the first time since the accident. You pour all your feelings into the kiss before pulling away.

“I will always love you.” You tell him before giving him another kiss and running back to your car to drive off.

Minseok stands there in shock at what just happened. Before he could start processing anything, he suddenly gets a massive headache and blacks out. Jongdae hearing his loud groans comes out of the house and spots him on the floor. He calls the ambulance and has Minseok taken to hospital. Jongdae tries to call you but you’ve turned your phone off as soon as you got home to cry yourself to sleep.

Minseok wakes up suddenly and finds himself in the hospital again.

“Hey man, are you okay?” Jongdae asks from his seat next to him. “What happened to you?”

“Where’s Y/N?” Minseok asks him urgently.

“Just calm down, Min. I’ll go and find the doctors first and then we can-”

“Jongdae, where’s Y/N?” Minseok asks again. “I need to see her. I remember her. I remember everything.”

* * *

You wake up the next day with a throbbing headache. After you’ve freshened up for the day, you finally turn your phone back on to see a dozen messages from Jongdae.

“Jongdae is everything okay?” You ask as soon as you turn on your phone.

“Yeah, everything is fine. Don’t worry about those missed calls, I must’ve butt dialled you or something.” Jongdae explains and internally facepalms at his lack of creativity. “But, I’m so glad you called! Let’s go and have a coffee or something?”

“I don’t know Dae.”

“I promise it’s just you and me.” Jongdae crosses his fingers.

“Okay, let’s go.”

* * *

You sit in the cafe waiting patiently for Jongdae to show up, but you shouldn’t have been surprised when Minseok was the one to appear.

“Min what are you doing here?” You sigh, trying to keep the tears at bay. “I thought I made myself clear last night.”

“Do you remember this cafe, Y/N?” Minseok asks out of the blue.

“No, but it doesn’t mat-”

“Seven years ago, you were in front of me here, just like now, crying your heart out because your ex-boyfriend Jaehyun had broken up with you.” Minseok informs you.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“Five years ago, we sat here trying to study for an exam and I fell asleep. I was dreaming about confessing to you and I had said it out loud. Your laugh woke me up and you told me what happened. I wanted to jump off a cliff.”

“Minseok…”

“A year ago, we sat here on Christmas Eve, talking about the future. That was the night I knew that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I knew you were it for me.”

Minseok gets up and kneels in front of you.

“I remember you, Y/N. I remember everything. After you kissed me last night, everything came back. You brought me back to you.”

“Oh my God!” You cry out before pulling him in for a kiss. “Don’t leave me again.”

“I won’t. I’m yours forever.”


End file.
